Waiting for you to come home
by AmazingMimiisnotonfire
Summary: *TRIGGERING*Lousie is lonely and hurt ever since Dan left without a reason and no goodbyes. When Dan arrives home on her doorstep, she doesn't know whether to forgive him or move on... (Rated M: Self Harm, swearing etc) Also, I can not summarize. 3
1. Chapter 1- The Pain of you being gone

_**(A/N~ This is my first Fan Fiction hope you guys enjoy Also Shout out to Pegzbabe(aka Peggy) my Siamese twin, who helped me think of the main characters name.. I lava you moar Peggy- That's a fact!) **_

**Chapter 1- The pain of you being gone**

**Louise's POV**

Blood slowly trickled down my wrist and onto my skinny jeans, whilst a waterfall of tears rushed down my cheeks and splattered on to my desk. I stared down at the blade, covered in blood, and my misery. Clicking on the folder on my computer which said _Memories, _and it popped up in front of my eyes on the screen. The folder was full of photos and notepad documents, the photos were of me and Him.

Dan. Daniel Howell. Danisnotonfire. He made my heart complete, but he just left London, without a trace. No goodbyes, he just left. Since then I have sunk into a deep depression. Everyday I cut, deeper and deeper into my skin, causing scars which will never heal.

I scanned my eyes over the folder and double clicked on my favourite picture. Dan and I were messing around that day and decided to draw cat whiskers on each other and we took a photo where we deliberately looked stupid.

Hearing the front door open I knew that Peggy was home. Quickly I grabbed my keys for my drawer and threw my blade into the drawer slamming it shut and locking it as fast as I could. Pulling down the sleeves on my hoody I heard the footsteps get closer to my door. I closed the window of me and Dan just as Peggy walked into my bedroom.

"Hey Lou, I got your- Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." Peggy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was watching Marley and Me when you went out." I lied.

"Ah ok. Heres your butterscotch and white malteasers milkshake." Peggy said passing it to me. She turned to the door and walked out into the lounge. Whilst sipping the milkshake, my arm started to get really sore so I went out into the kitchen and found some painkillers.

Sitting there alone, I remembered all the memories I had with Dan and Phil... It made me feel even more sad to think Dan is somewhere, happier than me...

**Dan's POV**

Bored out of my mind, I stared at the brown walls of my old bedroom. I didn't belong here. This wasn't home. I would do anything to hold Lou Lou in my arms and play Skryim with Phil once again.

I needed to go home. Jumping up I quickly packed all my things I brought here with me. After saying goodbye to my parents and raced down to the train station, ordered a ticket and got on the last train of the day.

Unlocking my phone I went onto messages and texted Phil:

_Hey Phil, I'm on my way home. :)_

Instantly, he replied back:

_Yay! It's going to be great to see you again. I've missed you :)_

I stared out the window and watched the world drift by, as I headed home. To the home where I knew I belonged...

_**(A/N~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter more to come soon! 3)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Homecoming

_**(A/N~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've got so many ideas, its just writing them down! :D)**_

**Chapter 2- Homecoming **

**Dan's POV**

The countryside outside the window zoomed past my eyes. I still had an hours train journey ahead of me so I listened to my music through my headphones. One of my favourite songs came on and I thought of the many times I had listened to this with Phil.I love listening to "Nothing" By the Script. All the memories and smiles.

"_I'm smiling but dying trying not to drag my feet."_

My emotions were tied into one when I left London. My mind was in a different place to my heart. I needed space. So I left. I couldn't face saying goodbye to Louise or Phil. So I didn't.

Tapping in my password on my iPhone I scrolled over a few pages to find my photos. It flashed up before my eyes and there was 5 folders. Opening the 4th one down which was named _Louise and Dan _I scrolled through all of them- reliving every memory we cherished before I left. Gosh, she is beautiful.. Her emerald green eyes, the perfect smile, her gorgeous wavy black hair, her perfect tanned skin and her unique personality which made me fall in love with her.

On the intercom above, they said that we were about 20 minutes from arrival at the station in London. From the overhead luggage carriers, I grabbed my bag and placed it in the seat next to me. Each minute felt like an hour. I didn't know whether to send Louise a text telling her that I was coming home. Instead I decided I would go round to her apartment in the morning and surprise her.

The station was on the horizon, so I grabbed my bag and walked to the door of the train, to save the rush once we arrived in the station. Slowly, the train started to reduce it's speed. As we puled into the station I quickly tapped a message to Phil saying that I had just arrived in the station. Once the train had stopped moving, I immediately opened the doors and hopped onto the platform. I could feel vibrations in my pocket. My phone was ringing and I could tell it was Phil. Fishing it out of my pocket I hit the answer button and held it up to my ear:

"Hello?" I asked.

"DANYULLLLL!" Phil's familiar voice was at the other end of the phone. "What platform are you on, because I'm on platform 3 at the moment."

Looking up above my head I saw that I was on platform 4.

"Phil, I'm on platform 4. I'm just walking up now, I'll see you in a minute." Pressing the end call button on my phone and putting it back in my pocket, I walked up the the end of platform 4 and saw Phil sat on a bench, playing on his phone. Typical Phil, always playing on apps on his phone.

"Well, you haven't changed much then. Still addicted to your apps." I said to Phil, when I was stood in front of him.

"Haha, nope. I've been stuck on this level of Angry Birds for ages. So. Lets go home then?" Phil asked. I nodded and we set off for the tube station.

We took the Nothern Line to Euston, and we go off there to get the tube to Leicester Square. Phil and I lived a couple streets away from Leicester Square. Following the same road we travel on everyday to get to the tube station, we got to our street. Our house was the 5th one along on the right side.

When we were outside the house, Phil grabbed his keys out of his back pocket and jammed it into the keyhole. Twisting it round, the door unlocked with a click and opened. Home. Everything was the same. The sofas hadn't changed. The TV was in the same place. It was if I had never left. Climbing up the stairs I opened the 3rd door on the landing. My bedroom. Nothing much had changed. Except that it was tidier. I don't remember it being this tidy when I left. I thought it was a mess. Once dumping my rucksack on my bed, I went back downstairs.

Grabbing an Xbox controller, I opened the disc tray on the xbox and placed in the Skyrim disc. I logged into my xbox live account and waited for the game to load. Phil walked back into the living room carrying two cans of Coca-Cola and packet of Poky. I passed him a controller and we sat down and started to play Skyrim. Just like the past. I've missed this.

**Lousie's POV**

I was curled up on the sofa with Mr Malteaser. Mr Malteaser is my cat, Dan helped with the name, when I found him on the street as a stray kitten. Peggy was in her room, probably on Tumblr or Facebook. Whereas I was playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops. I was online playing free-for-all against some other people around the world. A notification popped up at the top of the screen, I read it over and over again. Was this real?

_**danisnotonfire has just signed in to Xbox LIVE.**_

It was probably just Phil, going on his live account so it won't become deactivated. That was it. Dan couldn't possibly be home. Or could he?

_**(A/N~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to make the chapters longer now, I don't want them to be too long though! Also Rebecca will understand this: POTATO!)**_


	3. Chapter 3- Shards of Pain

_**(A/N~ Enjoy! As I'm not at home at the moment I don't have internet so I'm just writing a lot of this while I can!)**_

**Chapter 3- Shards of Pain**

**Louise's POV**

After I turned the Xbox off and went to bed, I stayed awake all night, tossing and turning. I was being foolish, Dan couldn't of been home. He disappeared 8 months ago without a warning, so why would he just reappear now? It was Phil. It had to be Phil.

I was eating breakfast with Peggy, talking to her about Dan logging in.

"Louise, it's more than likely it was Phil. If Dan has been gone for 8 months he wouldn't just randomly reappear." Peggy said.

"I guess you're right, thanks Peggy." I replied. I placed my empty bowl in the sink and took my glass of water into my room.

Quickly getting changed into my favourite t-shirt and my leggings I turned on my computer and scrolled through Tumblr. Normally I enjoyed looking through it and reblogging a lot of photos, but today I didn't want to. Staring down at my scars, they looked red and ferocious. Out of my drawer I grabbed a roll of bandages. I wrapped some around my left and right forearms. I wouldn't be able to bare it if Peggy saw my fresh scars. I lied to her saying that I've stopped self-harming.

Slipping my Southampton University Hoody of my head, I started to do some drawing. At first I was trying to draw a rabbit, but then I went wrong so I tried to sketch Mr Malteaser but he walked off. I opened up a picture of Dan and sketched him. Even though it made me feel empty, I carried on sketching him.

Once I had finished sketching Dan and adding all the details. I just looked at the photo on the computer. He is so beautiful...

**Dan's POV**

I walked down my street and headed up the next street over. Standing tall, I saw the block of apartments Louise lived in. She lived on the 22nd floor. I walked into the building and called for the lift. The doors of the lift opened and I pressed the button which said 22. After the doors closed the lift started to move upwards. Normally the lift stopped at every floor, but today it didn't it just went straight up to the 22nd floor.

Once reaching the 22nd floor, the doors opened and I stepped out on to the wooden floor. I turned to the left and counted the numbers. 223... 224... 225... 226.. 227.. 228.. 229.. and 230, Louise's apartment. I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door with my knuckles.

I stood there waiting for about 30 seconds, when I heard someone unlock the door. The door opened and in front of me stood Peggy. Peggy was quite tall with wavy golden blonde hair. She was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Don't tell Lou it's me. I want it to be a surprise." I told her and she nodded.

"Lou! Someone's at the door for you!" Peggy called.

**Louise's POV**

I got up from my desk carrying my glass of water with me, I walked out into the hall and to the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the door. The figure in the door was tall and handsome. He had like Dan did, deep brown eyes. He was smiling at me and he even had a dimple. Dan. It was him.

My glass of water slipped from my hands and fell to the ground in slow motion. The contents inside spilled out onto the linoleum and made a puddle, but the glass hit the ground and smashed. Tiny little shards of pain cut my right foot and some shards lodged themselves in my skin. Some pieces of glass got into the bottom of my foot. It was painful, very painful.

"Lou..." Dan said in his deep gorgeous tone.

I turned and whilst trying my best to run, I limped into my room and slammed my door shut. Tears started streaming down my face, like a river bursting its banks flooding its surroundings. I heard the front door close and some chatter. I slumped down behind my door, looking at my right foot. Covered in blood and glass. It was throbbing and looked horrible.

As soon as I saw who was at the door, I wanted to jump into Dans arms and cry, but anger took over me more than love. I'm mad with him. He's been gone for 8 months and he could have been dead for all I know.

**Dan's POV**

Sat on the sofa grasping a mug of coffee, I was speaking to Peggy about Lousie. I was going to go see if she was ok, but Peggy said its best I let her calm down, otherwise she'll yell at me according to Peggy.

"So, how's she been?" I asked Peggy, whilst she sat down next to Mr Malteaser.

"Not good. Its as if she's been locked away, I haven't seen a smile on her face for months." Peggy replied.

"I feel so guilty... It's all my fault. I wish I never left." I placed my coffee on the coffee table and I put my head in my hands in dismay.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Yes, you may of caused it, but its your job now to solve it. Don't think of the bad things." Peggy said comforting me.

"Thanks Peggy, I've missed having you around." Peggy smiled at the compliment.

After finishing my coffee I walked down to Louise's room and knocked on the door. No answer. I quietly opened the door. Louise was sat her desk, sketching something. Such an amazing artist. Her room was tidy, apart from the sketchbooks on the floor by her desk. On her computer she had a picture pulled up of us together, and every so often she would lift her head up to look at the photo.

"Louise... I've missed you, can I talk to you?" I asked.

I heard a little sob come from her. I stepped closer to her.

"Please... don't ignore me, I just want to talk to you." I said pleading to her. I looked on her desk and she had a pile of sketches. The one she was working on was amazing, and so we the others.

**Louise's POV**

I couldn't bear to speak to him. I didn't want him to see my scars. It's not that I didn't want him to be here. I did. I wanted to curl up with him and just cry and get rid of all the sadness, as if he never left, as if these past months was a long nightmare.

Looking at my sketches, I could feel his presence behind me. My foot was throbbing even more. Standing up, I grabbed my pair of converses and slipped them on my feet. Quickly tying the laces, I headed for my bedroom door.

"Louise, where are you going?" Dan asked.

"A&E. My foot is killing me." I replied.

"You're not going on your own. I'll take you its fine." Dan said.

"No it's fi-" I said being interrupted by Dan.

"I'm taking you ok. No if's or buts. Put your arm round my shoulder, I'll help you walk." Dan said sternly.

"I can walk." I lied. It was excruciating painful for every step because I was putting pressure on my foot.

Walking out of my room, I pretended to act as if I could walk fine. Dan told Peggy that I was going to A&E with him. Whilst waiting for the lift, I leant against the wall taking the weight of my foot. Once the lift arrived, we stepped in and Dan pressed the button for the ground floor.

Stepping out onto the city streets, I remembered how busy the streets of London were. Dan put his arm around my shoulder to help me walk. We caught the tube to Waterloo and walked to the hospital from there because it wasn't far. An emergency ambulance zoomed past Dan and I with the sirens blaring heading to the hospital.

Once we sat down in the hospital, we had a long wait. It was quite busy. I passed the time by scrolling through my phone. I kept on forgetting that Dan was sat right next to me. Dan and I were soon the only ones in the waiting room.

**_(A/N~ Sorry this one was so long... I have loads of ideas!)_**


	4. Chapter 4- A&E

_**(A/N~ As I don't write this enough, I'm trying to write loads while I can!)**_

**Chapter 4- A&E**

**Louise's POV**

"Louise Matthews next please" The nurse called. As I went to stand up, Dan was there helping me up.

"Dan, it's fine, you wait here." I said.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and limped over to the nurse.

"This way, please." The nurse said, as I followed her. She led me into a little room and told me to sit on the bed.

"The doctor will be here soon." The nurse said as she left me in the room on my own. I was waiting for the doctor for about 5 minutes when he entered the room.

"Louise right? I'm Doctor Williams" Doctor Williams asked. I nodded and looked up at him.

"So what seems to be the problem." Doctor Williams asked. There is no way I was going to tell him the truth about the glass. I was going to have to lie.

"Well, I was in my kitchen, when I dropped my glass of water and most of the glass ended up in my foot."

"Ah, I see. What foot was it?" Doctor Williams said.

"My right foot." I told him. "If you take your shoe off, I'll examine it to see what damage has been done." I kicked off my right shoe onto the floor. Doctor Williams looked at my foot, it was still bleeding and I winced every time he touched it.

"Well, I see what you mean by most of the glass ending up in your foot!" He joked.

"I'm going to need to get some equipment and anaesthetic to numb your foot." I nodded as he walked out the door.

Great, more pain.

**Dan's POV**

I didn't want to be sat out here on my own in the waiting room, only because I knew Louise doesn't take well to pain. Climbing up from my chair, I walked over to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, what room is Louise Matthews in?" I asked the lady on the desk.

"Louise is the 4th room on the right here." The receptionist told me pointing to the room.

"Thanks" I replied. I headed down the hall to the room Louise was in.

I looked in the window and Louise was just sat on the bed. I opened the door and stood in front of Louise.

"I thought I told you to wait out there!" Louise was quite stern with me, but I didn't care what she said, I was going to stay with her.

"I'm bored out of my mind out there on my own! So what's happening about your foot?" I said.

"Well, the Doctor has just gone to get stuff to get the glass out of my foot." Louise said. I winced at the thought of how they will be getting the glass out of her foot.

The Doctor came back in carrying a needle, tweezers and some other stuff which I had no idea what it was. He placed it down on the edge of the bed and told Louise to lie down.

He gently stuck the needle in her foot and pushed the liquid inside the syringe into her foot. "You will not feel you foot in about 5 minutes after the anaesthetic has set in." The Doctor said.

**Louise's POV**

5 long excruciating painful minutes drifted by and I lost the feeling in my glass covered foot. Doctor Williams picked up some tweezers and picked out the bigger pieces of glass. I winced in pain, trying to keep my tears from escaping my eyes. I didn't want Dan to make me think I was upset- well I was. At him.

After the treatment had finished, I was sent home with some painkillers and some stitches in my foot. The journey on the tube home was quiet, I didn't say a word to Dan. I still had a limp in my step because of the fresh stitches, which made Dan think he needed to help me walk. He started to anger me and eventually I snapped.

"Look stop it!" I shouted at the tall handsome figure.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"This, trying to help me. I can walk! I'll be fine! I know you're only trying to help but just stop it." Instantly he removed his arm from around my shoulder and looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, it's just I want to fix my mistakes by helping you whenever." He looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes.

"I think its best for now, you just give me some space. Get my head together." I said.

"I guess you're right. I love you..." Dan mumbled and looked deep into my eyes. Those 3 words made me loved I hadn't heard them in a long time...

I kept myself from crying until I got home, where I locked myself in my room and cried. For Dan...


	5. Chapter 5- I'm so sorry Phil

_**(A/N~ Sorry Chapter 4 was quite short. This one is more than likely going to be longer. I've had major mind block recently :/)**_

**Chapter 5-I'm so sorry Phil**

**Dan's POV**

_I cradled Louise in my arms, I was sat on the bed and she was laid on me. Her face looked thin and frail and her beautiful emerald eyes looked like the colour of seaweed. Her oxygen tubes were in her nose and hooked over her ears. Her body was bony and fragile, but still looked beautiful in her blue floral dress. She held onto my hand tightly, afraid to let go. Tears were rolling down my face as I looked down at her. She was dying, cancer was taking her away from me. Louise looked up at me and smiled weakly._

"_Dan, it hurts." Louise whispered to me._

"_I know darling, I wish I could make the pain go away..." I gently stroked her face._

"_I think its my time to go..." I broke out into a sob knowing that this was goodbye. "Always remember, I will be by your side forever. I love you."_

I sat bolt right up in an instant, a cold sweat on my forehead. Yet another nightmare. I've been having them all week, Louise was in every single nightmare I've had this week. The clock next to me indicated it was 10am. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I got undressed and climbed into the shower and washed away my nightmares.

After my shower I got dressed into my black skinny jeans and my crazy cat t-shirt. I didn't bother to straighten my hair, I'd rather go hobbit hair today. I could smell coffee when I was walking downstairs so I guessed Phil was awake.

I was starting to go insane. I hadn't been outside in a while, but the only time I do go outside is for the radio show-which I don't enjoy doing any more. Normally after the show, I would go out and meet some of the Danosaurs and Phillions with Phil, but I let Phil do that now because I don't want them to ask me questions about Lousie and I...

Stepping into the living room, I suddenly felt the walls were closing in on me. I started to hyperventilate. My chest began to hurt, everything went blurry. I cried out in pain as I collapsed onto the floor in a heap. This had never happened before, what could this be? Phil came rushing into the living room and saw me crumpled on the floor by the table. I could just make out the shock on his face as I closed my eyes and drifted out of consciousness.

When I awoke I wasn't in our apartment- I had no idea where I was. I wasn't wearing my black skinny jeans or my crazy cat t-shirt, I was wearing an itchy gown which I had no recollection of owning. I looked down at my hand and saw that I had a needle in my left hand. I started to realise where I was. The hospital.

"D-Dan?" Phil looked over at me with puffy eyes, I could tell he had been crying. I turned my head to face him and smiled weakly.

"You had a panic attack and then you passed out. As soon as you passed out I called an ambulance then they brought you here. When they changed you from your clothes into your gown, I noticed you had some scars on your arms, they were fresh. Dan I want you to tell me the truth here- when did you do these cuts on you arm?" Phil asked.

I opened my mouth to speak and I started to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"I was fine but then I was looking through my facebook and I saw a picture of Louise, smiling and happy at the park with Peggy. That sent me over the edge, the heart ache got stronger and I couldn't take it any more, I had to cut Phil, I couldn't cope. I-I-I'm so sorry Phil."

I could feel Phil's eyes burning down on my arm so self-consciously I hid it under the blanket. Phil grabbed my wrist to try and take it out from under the blanket, but as he tried to the Doctor came over to speak to us.

"Ah, Dan you're awake. Do you remember anything what happened?" The Doctor asked. I shook my head.

"Well what happened is that you had a panic attack and then following that you lost consciousness. Through tests we have found out you have depression and anxiety. But we need to know about the panic attacks. Do you frequently have panic attacks?" I was afraid to say yes, because this has happened before- when I first went home I was sat watching the tv with my family and I had a panic attack. I looked up at the doctor and nodded.

"There is nothing we can do to prevent the panic attacks but we need to ask you about your self harm scars. If you need counselling the hospital has a self harm department to help-"

"I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine it was just a one time thing." I snapped.

"I was the one who mentioned it to the doctor Dan. I can't bear to lose you again. You're my best friend and I can't see life being good, without you." Phil broke out into a sob and ran out of the room.

**Louise's POV**

I was scrolling through twitter and my notifications were going insane. I had no idea what was going on until I clicked onto my interactions.

"_Do you know what happened to Dan? I'm worried about him because Phil tweeted that he was in the hospital"_

"_Is Dan okay?"_

"_What's happened to Dan?"_

Every tweet I received left me confused. I checked my phone to see if Phil had texted me or called me and I hadn't noticed. Nothing, no texts or phone calls. Even though I hadn't spoke to him for over a month and was still mad at him for what happened, I still loved him with all of my heart. I couldn't bear it if something serious had happened to him. Getting up from my bed I slipped on my converses and grabbed my bag heading to the front door. I was just leaving when Peggy called my name.

"Lousie, Where are you going?" She asked standing in the hallway.

"I'm going to see Phil. Something has happened to Dan and I need to find out what has happened." I replied.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be here, as I'm not planning on going anywhere."

As soon as I got out of the lift I ran down the road to the underground station and caught the tube to Leicester Square. And from there I walked out of the tube station and walked the route I normally take to Dan and Phil's house.

Arriving at the front door I could see the lights were on in the lounge so I realised Phil must be in. I knocked on the door and saw a shadow in the window get up and leave the room. 30 seconds later the door opened and a puffy-eyed Phil was stood there. I opened my arms and he stepped forward and hugged me tight. I held him close despite him being a foot taller than me. I heard him start to cry and I felt really guilty. We broke apart and Phil covered his face with his hands.

"Phil, its okay. There's no need to cry, I can't bear to see you upset because you make everyone happy." I looked up at him lovingly and slowly he moved his hands away from his face.

"It's just I've never seen Dan this depressed, and I was scared when he had the panic attack and collapsed today, I didn't know what was happening..." Phil said in a panic.

"Its okay, I know the feeling... How did you find out Dan is depressed?" I asked.

"Well... he's been self-harming. I didn't want to tell him that I knew he had." Phil said shyly. I couldn't believe it, I felt guilty because I had caused this. I couldn't hide it anymore, I needed to tell Phil that I had been cutting frequently.

"Phil, I need to tell you something but I'd rather be somewhere more private than in the doorway of your front door." I asked. He nodded and I shut the front door behind me when walking to Phil's bedroom. We stepped into his room and he sat down on the bed.

"What is it Lousie?" He asked.

"I've been lying to you for the past couple months. I never stopped self harming since I was hospitalised. I carried on self harming. In fact I got worse. I lied to Peggy the other day saying that I was crying because I was watching Marley and Me. Well I wasn't I was crying because of Marley and Me, I was crying because I missed Dan." I pushed my sleeves up on both of my arms to reveal at least 100 cuts altogether down both of my arms. Some were deeper than others and some were just light scratches on the surface. I started to cry because I felt ashamed and guilty.

Phil stood up and wrapped his arms around me and kept me close. And we stayed like that for at least an hour. He made me feel safe and protected. He asked me questions about the self harming and I told him the truth, I didn't want to lie to him again.

"Can we go see Dan please?" I asked.

"We can but I'm not sure that we'll be able to get in because I don't know when visiting time is." Phil replied.

"Okay, but if we ask they should let us."

Phil and I set off to the hospital and when we got to the ward which Dan was on they let us visit Dan as he had a small room to himself. Phil knew where the room was so he showed me the way.

Phil stopped at the end of the corridor and stood outside a wooden door. There was a little glass window next to it so I peeked in and saw Dan in the hospital bed, asleep. I opened door quietly and walked in. I stood next to the bed and let Phil have the only chair in the room. I saw the cuts on his arms. I slowly stroked the scars. I had caused these. I'm so stupid. The whole time I was there visiting with Phil, Dan stayed asleep which was better for me to make me feel less awkward.

It was 10pm when Phil and I decided we should head home and order a pizza with Peggy. Phil had started to walk down the corridor and I said I would catch him up. I took Dan's hand in mine and looked down at him. I slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Dan." I whispered and I left the room and ran down the corridor to catch up with Phil.

_**(A/N~ How long has this taken me to write? Like 4 months or something?! Well I've passed my mind block now so hopefully I will be writing more regularly now(I hope!). I've also got my friend into writing fanfiction now (she ships phan thank god) Okay that's enough rambling on, goodbye!)**_


	6. Chapter 6- Thunderstorms

_**(A/N~ I'm so pleased I'm finally being productive! :D. I just need to warn you now that from the 16th August to the 23rd I'm going to be in Menorca (Island near Spain) with my family for the week which unfortunately means no fan fiction or imagines for that week. Sorry :(. My flight for the holiday is at 7am, which means I've got to be up at 4am to drive to the airport. I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON :(. Okay enjoy the chapter!)**_

**Chapter 6- Thunderstorms**

**Dan's POV**

I was discharged from the hospital the next morning with the all-clear. The doctors had told me that the panic attack was a one-off thing but had told me I had depression. It did make me feel a bit sad to think that a couple months ago I was at my happiest and now I've been diagnosed with depression. I walked home alone because I hadn't told Phil that I had been allowed to go home. I had my bag on my back and I walked to the tube station with my headphones on, ignoring the public.

Once leaving the tube station I went into shakeaways and bought Phil and I's usual milkshakes- oreo and daim bar for Phil and a butterscotch with white maltesers for myself. As I walked home I realised the sky was quite grey, so I assumed I was going to get rained on if I didn't get home within the next 10 minutes.

When I got home I called for Phil and I heard no reply. At first I thought he was still in bed but when I went into the lounge to put our drinks on the table he wasn't alone. He was sat on the sofa cuddled up with Peggy watching Buffy.

"Didn't you hear me come in Phil?" I asked.

"Oh sorry. We were to busy watching Buffy."

"Since when did 'this' happen?" I asked meaning about Phil and Peggy cuddling.

"Umm it happened last night, we were talking when, Louise, Peggy and I had pizza here we kind of realised we had the same feelings for each other and we started dating."

"Well congrats. I'm going to my room if you want me." I said leaving the room.

I was sat on my bed remembering that I had left my shakeaway on the table in the lounge. I walked in to see Peggy and Phil making out, so I ran in quickly, grabbed my drink and ran back out into my room.

**Louise's POV**

I was sat playing Black Ops 2 on my own, feeling quite lonely as Peggy was with Phil. It's not that I wasn't happy for them- I was, it just seemed eerily quiet without her around. I paused my game and stared out the window in front of me. The day had been gradually getting darker since 10am and I guessed that the weather was going to turn on us. I went back to my game and stayed at in the same position for 5 hours, when Peggy came home- with Phil.

They came in soaked. I guess it had started raining while I was playing my game and I didn't realise.

"Hey Louise! Did you hear the thunder earlier?" Phil asked.

"What no? I guess I wasn't paying attention." I replied. Phil laughed and sat down on the other sofa with Peggy, dripping wet.

"How's Dan?" I asked whilst turning off the xbox.

"Yeah, he's good. He came home this morning, he's been diagnosed with depression which sucks, but I'm glad he's safe now." Phil said.

The day drifted by slowly and I spent it either playing Xbox in the lounge or sat in my room reblogging gifs on tumblr. Phil and Peggy went out to see a movie because the storms had eased off. They had asked me if I wanted to go with them but I declined the offer. I slowly felt like I was going insane. I had been inside all day, feeling bored and a third wheel to Peggy and Phil. I couldn't keep my mind off of Dan. When Dan left, my life went dull, but ever since he came back everything has been getting a little bit brighter. My feelings have grown stronger. I love him. When Peggy and Phil came home from the cinema we all sat together on the sofa and watched Buffy together. Normally I would enjoy watching Buffy but tonight my mind was elsewhere. "I think I'm going to go on a walk." I said getting up from the sofa. "Are you sure? Its still raining quite hard." Peggy asked. "I'll be fine- I promise." I called from down the hall as I walked into my room. I got out of my pyjamas-which I had been in all day- and got changed into my Summer in the City t-shirt, black leggings and my Southampton university hoody. I grabbed my Chuck Taylor's from under my bed and slipped them on my feet. I left the apartment and walked down to the lift. Coming down in the lift I could hear the rain coming down quite heavy, regretting that I didn't have a coat. The lift doors opened in the lobby and I could see people running down the road holding umbrellas above their heads. When coming down in the lift I decided I needed to go see Dan. I walked to the tube station and then changed my mind and thought it would be easier to walk because the tube would be really busy. It took me about 20 minutes to walk to Dan's house and when I got there it looked like he wasn't in. I sat down on the front step. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Phil to see if Dan was home. Within minutes he replied saying that he should be in. The rain started to get heavier and the lightning became more frequent. I was getting more wet and cold. I began to shiver and my teeth started to chatter. Slowly, I stood up and faced the door. I pressed the door bell and began to feel nervous- I had no idea why. I heard footsteps from inside and the lock on the door to be turned. The door slowly opened and Dan stood there. I stayed silent and looked up at him. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He felt warm and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was filled with emotions and started to cry into his chest. "I... I.. Love... you." I said between sobs. "I love you too." He whispered into my hair. _**(A/N~ This one was so adorable to write! I went to the river again today and finished writing it :P)**_


End file.
